


烟霞

by RosVailintin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avengers references, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Marvel References, Masturbation, Memories, Out of Character, POV Original Percival Graves, X-Men References
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: 一個守護城市的超級英雄和一個每天處理安全事務的傲羅, 他們兩個都明白這樣的身份意味著什麽.





	烟霞

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mionemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionemrys/gifts).



> 這是一個長年低血糖缺鈣的恐高癥患者用生命寫出來的文 (得了吧你).
> 
> 沒有其實就是被常年低血糖缺鈣的作死小公主[Mionemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionemrys)拖上了過山車和大擺錘的賊船 (最後還不是全程互相攙扶lmao), 所以突然決定自己當梗寫個文. 打個explicit純是因爲有部長放飛自我時難以描述的腦内活動, 并沒有真正的車, 非常抱歉.
> 
> Colezra角色拉郎, 基本互攻無差 (并且畢竟AO3的canonical relationship tags都是衹遵循字母順序的所以斜綫其實衹代表關係的性質). 私設和OOC有, 比如這個有些融合Cre性格的長髮閃, 比如部長的恐高癥 (部長可能真的...會很OOC, 鍋是我的), 以及戴安娜對於小閃有弟控情結 (畢竟女神那麽喜歡小寶寶們...) 於是部長順理成章就是戴安娜的弟媳 (喂). 部長有魔法, 小閃有超級速度, 但其實和2017正聯電影好像沒太大關係...? 至於要不要寫成默然閃...看情況吧反正這文沒有大綱衹有預設好的AU和結尾 (捂臉逃).
> 
> 可能會產一個法版或者英版但這句話更可能最終淪落爲一個flag.
> 
> 開始吧.

Some superhero, some fairytale bliss, just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss.

\- The Chainsmokers ft Coldplay·Something Just Like This

* * *

'現在跑掉還來得及哦.' 巴里輕輕地說.

帕西瓦爾聞言, 轉過頭去看著他. 高出他半個頭的男孩爲他擋住身前的陽光, 赭石色的眼睛在陰影裏近乎漆黑, 卻掩不住調皮的神采.

他哪裏不明白巴里的意思. 前一天晚上, 他坐在辦公室, 望著桌面上將近半米高的資料, 聽著Spotify剛剛更新的TGIF歌單, 非常絕望卻也理所當然地準備通宵的時候, 收到了巴里發來的短信: '明天能陪我嗎?' 説真的, 他都不知道怎麽形容當時那種感覺. 這個孩子 - 沒錯, 對於他來説, 巴里就是個孩子 - 不顧路人眼光用神速力追到魔法國會門口, 拽著他的手和圍巾説出那一段長篇大論的表白的時候, 就保證過能夠理解安全部長高強度的工作, 而他也確實做到了. 但即便如此, 爲了這一串毫無邏輯的案子而半年都沒有和小男朋友好好地見個面説説話, 未免也太過分. 這就是爲什麽一向勤勤懇懇盡職盡責的安全部長格雷弗斯先生突然拒絕了加班, 并且臨走時決絕地衝著專程前來剛要發話的塞拉菲娜喊出了 'Silencio'.

不, 其實他根本沒有看上去的那麽生氣; 或者説, 他衹是把對自己的怨恨發泄錯了地方.

可帕西瓦爾·格雷弗斯忽略了一點: 他沒有問巴里第二天陪他做什麽.

有時候, 他真該學一學隔壁查爾斯教授隨時隨地腦一下人的習慣.

比如説, 如果他早知道巴里要帶他來游樂園的話. 剛剛從上一個過山車上下來, 帕西瓦爾連氣還沒喘勻, 興奮的小男孩就盯上了旁邊一條更蜿蜒曲折的軌道. 但這也衹能怪他自己; 巴里有很認真地問過他能不能坐, 他説可以. 那種期待又很理智的表情, 那雙努力隱藏著激動情緒的眼睛, 怎麽能拒絕得了呢?

現在, 他們排在通向這一輛過山車的隊列裏. 從前面幾個年輕麻雞的説笑聲中, 他們得知帕西瓦爾不是唯一一個恐高還來坐過山車的 '勇敢膽大者' - 游園提示的原話. 可這并沒有讓他輕鬆多少. 他依然覺得膈膜抽搐, 心跳劇烈, 呼吸加快, 手心冒汗, 并且很悲傷地意識到魔法對這個沒有多大作用. 這真是太羞恥了: 堂堂美國魔法國會安全部長竟然怕高, 并且自己堪稱全美最強的魔法對此也無計可施. 當年辦案勘察現場時, 他就發現自己站在被默默然摧毀的建築廢墟頂端會緊張, 但這個事到現在除了他自己和巴里, 誰也不知道. 他又想起紐特曾經説過英國的那個魔法學校教學生騎著掃把滿天飛 - 做一個美國巫師真是幸運.

'Hey...'

帕西瓦爾回過神來, 意識到巴里還在看著自己.

'你還好嗎?' 男孩放低了聲音, 稍稍彎下腰使視綫相平, 好像帕西瓦爾才是那個需要照顧的孩子.

他笑了笑, '我沒事.' 又像是確認一樣重複了一遍: '沒事.' 也不知道是確認給巴里聽的還是給自己聽的.

'不, 説真的. 如果難受的話, 咱們就走.'

他搖搖頭, 抱著雙臂左顧右盼, 故作鎮定. '陪你吧, 沒事.' 他嘆了口氣, 很明白故作鎮定失敗了.

巴里一把將他拉到懷裏, 像抱玩具熊一樣把臉在他已經斑白的鬢角上蹭著. 好吧, 他想, 就當是爲了這個擁抱吧.

其實説真的, 排了半個小時的隊, 坐一趟下來也就半分鐘. 這是爲數不多的臉朝下頭朝前懸挂著的過山車, 理論上應該感覺像在飛一樣, 以鷹隼的視角俯瞰地面; 可惜帕西瓦爾全程衹睜了三次眼: 剛開始還沒有加速的時候, 中途臉正好朝下頭正好朝前的時候, 最後減速準備回到站臺的時候. 他發誓, 一定要好好問一問隔壁天啓手下的沃辛頓家小少爺和隔壁復仇者聯盟裏的獵鷹, 飛行的感覺到底是什麽樣的.

'你可以直接問主席呀...' 巴里歪著頭.

帕西瓦爾有些後悔把這孩子的攝魂取念教得那麽好了.

似乎是意識到說錯話了的巴里摟住他的肩膀, 低下頭在他耳邊說: '那...我們去玩個溫柔一點的.'

'我用下洗手間.' 帕西瓦爾頭也不擡.

他當然知道巴里在憋笑.

然而, 他再一次忘記了在執行巴里提出的建議之前要讀一讀心, 就像查爾斯小教授一定要趁著艾瑞克·場面俠·蘭榭爾戴上頭盔之前腦他一樣. 作爲一個從未去過游樂園的沒有童年的中年傲羅, 他本能地跟著這個體力過剩的男孩子在園子裏到處轉, 直到終於從剛才的驚險刺激中恢復過來, 突然問道: '你説的溫柔一點的是什麽呢?'

巴里轉過頭看了他一眼, 開心地笑了. 其實這個孩子笑起來是非常好看的, 有一點像戴安娜 - 説起來, 公主殿下也實在是太寵他了 - 但這個時候, 帕西瓦爾衹覺得這個笑容高深莫測.

'是大擺錘哦.'

儘管沒有童年, 帕西瓦爾還是知道大擺錘是什麽的.

'這個比過山車好多了真的我坐過我知道的晃來晃去還挺舒服的一點也不嚇人你放心你不用怕超爽的你會很喜歡的!' 大概是發覺他沒有回答, 巴里激動地一口氣説完, 臉上的表情十分認真.

帕西瓦爾不是不想回答, 而是真的不知道該説什麽. 不害怕是假的, 但他也知道這一天的陪伴對於巴里 - 當然, 還有他自己 - 來説有多重要. 一個守護城市的超級英雄和一個每天處理安全事務的傲羅, 他們兩個都明白這樣的身份意味著什麽.

'真的, 你相信我.' 巴里繼續説道, '我上一回來這兒是好幾年前了, 還在罪犯調查科的時候.' 帕西瓦爾忍不住去想象那個時候的巴里. 他們第一次相遇時, 巴里就已經有了閃電的能量; 他沒有見過這個小超級英雄作爲普通人每天泡在實驗室裏的樣子. 他望向身旁的男孩; 勝過朱利亞諾的刀刻般的側影, 陽光下深金色的纖長羽睫, 隨意披散著及肩的黑色捲髮 - '那一次有玩大擺錘,' 巴里還在說著, '但是已經沒什麽印象了, 所以肯定是不嚇人的啦.'

帕西瓦爾需要一點時間理解這個邏輯. 果然是科學天才的腦回路麽? 有那麽一瞬間, 他覺得巴里和那個話更多的, 一開始被巴里瞧不上眼的哈爾·喬丹真是有些相似.

不管怎麽樣, 在并不漫長的等待和小男友十二分貼心的安慰之後, 他終於是半推半就地坐到了巴里旁邊的座位裏并仔細地扣好了安全帶. 心跳已經恢復了, 但這不代表他不緊張; 這種感覺非常像當初被依次檢查唱依法魔尼校歌的時候. 不會死的, 不會死的, 不會死的, 他在心裏很幼稚地念叨 - 廢話, 美國魔法國會的傲羅怎麽會死在一個大擺錘上呢. 腦内無數小劇場正在上演的時候, 突然, 一隻手搭在了自己手背上, 很熱. 他把手指順著對方的指縫伸出去, 輕輕覆在了巴里骨骼分明的手背上. 他稍稍傾身向前, 轉過頭, 正好迎上了男孩的目光.

這個對視仿佛使時間靜止. 帕西瓦爾從第一次見面就迷上了這雙眼睛; 他從未想到過, 赭石色竟也能像海一樣讓他沉淪. 巴里淺淺地笑了, 異常地溫柔.

像海嘯前的平靜.

緊接著, 天旋地轉. 帕西瓦爾緊緊地閉上了眼睛, 雙手快要把手柄捏碎, 脚踝交曡在一起, 小腿用力向後壓住座椅的邊緣. 誰説的很舒服啊? 他覺得自己都要倒過來了, 下一秒或許就會飛出去吧. 巴里在旁邊自顧自地尖叫, 聽不出來一點害怕的意思 - 帕西瓦爾總算明白爲什麽最可怕的項目都聽不見叫聲: 他現在祗剩下咬著牙不讓風灌到嗓子眼裏, 并用僅存的清醒意識猜測身體的方向.

'帕西!' 巴里用手指戳戳他的手背, '你睜眼看看!'

帕西瓦爾無暇思考他是如何知道自己閉著眼的. 整整四十歲的安全部長恰好在被轉到最高點的時候小心翼翼地擡起了眼皮 - 他看到了什麽? 一片藍藍的, 光綫非常刺眼; 之後, 像小時候見過的拉洋片一樣, 地平綫進入視野, 樹木, 湖水, 遠處的過山車和跳樓機, 走動的人...這讓他想起和不聽話的蓋勒特惡戰的時候被甩出去落地之前看到的景象. 高到不真實, 反而麻木得感受不到恐懼, 大約有十秒之長沒有捨得閉眼. 他始終不曾意識到, 巴里戳了他手背的那隻手後來一直被他死死地攥著, 直到終於蕩回了出發點.

巴里還在興奮地大笑著, 也顧不得解救被捏得生疼的手. '欸, 帕西,' 他稍微調整了呼吸, 探頭問道, '怎麽樣?'

帕西瓦爾長舒一口氣, 鬆開了那隻可憐的手, 極力掩飾著尷尬的罪惡感.

'不...我是説,' 巴里解開了安全帶, 聲音沉了下去, '你沒事吧? 我覺得...我以爲這個還可以的.'

帕西瓦爾跟著他從座位上下來, 走向儲物櫃取包, 沒有回答. 巴里伸手的時候, 他看到了被自己掐出來的一片紅痕.

二話不説, 他搶過包背到自己肩上, 拉著男孩的胳膊, 掌心輕輕滑過手腕, 皮膚又回到了原本的色澤.

'説了不能公開使用魔法的!' 巴里壓低聲音用責備的語氣説著, 眼睛卻在笑.

'我干的好事我得擔著, 始亂終棄總是不好的.'

巴里仰頭翻了個白眼, '哎這手又沒斷又不是好不了, 哪至於 -' 突然, 像是想起了什麽, 他停下脚步, 盯著帕西瓦爾說: '欸 "始亂終棄" 是這樣用的嗎?'

嗯, 當然不是了.

於是有好好聽文學課的巴里幾乎是爲這個笑了一整天, 玩激流勇進的時候被嗆到了三次.

話説回來, 激流勇進是唯一一個帕西瓦爾未經苦口婆心的勸説就同意的項目. 巴里衹覺得有些奇怪又很驚喜, 内心爲自己成功地給帕西打開了新世界的大門而開了好幾瓶香檳, 卻不知道部長大人是另有意圖的.

帕西瓦爾非常清楚地記得那個晚上. 當時, 紐特尚未回到英國, 參議員肖先生剛剛喪命, 巴里也還沒有向他表白; 年輕的閃電俠因爲這次和聯盟全員出任務的若干失誤和本月第四次例會遲到而被哈爾和蝙蝠一起嘲諷, 自暴自棄地躲到昏暗的廢棄小巷子裏, 也不顧大雨傾盆, 就那麽抱著膝蓋蹲在墻邊. 他知道戴安娜是真的好心安慰他, 但他一句都聽不進去.

帕西瓦爾就是在這個時候出現的. 作戰服已經被收回戒指裏, 男孩衹在T恤外面罩了一件帽衫, 帽子和長髮遮住了臉, 雨水像斷綫的珠簾從髮梢滴落. 擡起頭的時候, 帕西瓦爾看得出那雙眼睛周圍紅紅的, 還有些水漬. 巴里站了起來, 沒有接受他的攙扶. 之前埋在兩膝之間的臉龐被打濕, 水珠順著分明的棱角滑過已經汎著潮氣的肌膚, 緩緩地越過鎖骨, 藏進單薄的衣服下面. 帕西瓦爾保持著理智與風度, 優雅地抽出魔杖, 杖尖指向夜空; 巴里卻擋下了他的手, 順勢用雙臂纏住了他的腰和肩膀, 將冰涼的臉頰貼上自己的太陽穴. 於是他將魔杖放回大衣口袋, 把手搭在男孩頸後. 那個晚上, 他把垂頭喪氣的小超級英雄帶回了自己家, 一起喫過簡單的晚餐; 巴里最後是睡在客房的. 但即使是帕西瓦爾·格雷弗斯先生, 也有抗拒不了的誘惑, 比如巴里沾了雨水後更加凌亂的捲髮, 被浸透的T恤下隱約可見的肌肉綫條和胸前兩點紅珠, 以及跑出來淋雨受凍自己跟自己置氣的可愛性格.

所以從浴室出來後, 他給自己的臥室隔音了三遍, 開始想象著在那條小巷裏將男孩推到墻上, 冰涼的觸感讓後者輕輕地顫抖. 他的雙手伸進帽子裏捧起那張精緻的臉, 擡頭吻住有些蒼白卻依然柔軟的嘴唇. 兩人貼得更近, 他有意地將胯部向上頂, 不出所料收到一聲悶哼. 手隔著一層衣料順著敏感的身體下滑, 蜻蜓點水似地碰了碰已經微微挺立的乳尖; 巴里的呻吟沒能逸出, 反而不小心咬到了他的下唇. 他反咬回去, 一邊用魔法同時褪下了兩人的衣褲. 突如其來的寒意使神經更加興奮. 男孩扒著墻面的手移到他的腰間, 慢慢地向下, 直到捏住了他臀部的軟肉, 并挑釁似地用力掰開. 他沒有阻止; 牙齒勾勒著對方下頜的硬朗綫條, 沿頸側游移到鎖骨末端, 留下一串新月形的咬痕.

'啊...唔...格 - 格雷弗斯先生...' 他閉上眼, 腦海中是巴里呼喚他的聲音.

他的手將兩人硬挺的陰莖握在一起, 伏在男孩的肩膀上低語道: '叫我的名字.'

巴里面色潮紅, 汗水和雨水浸濕的黑髮貼在光潔的皮膚上. 手上的動作加快, 指尖若有若無地摩擦過頂端已經滲出前液的小口.

'帕西...啊...' 巴里剋制著不發出太大的聲音, 紅腫濕潤的下唇快要被咬出血來. 像是報復一樣地, 男孩的手伸進他的臀縫, 來回撫摸了幾下後, 兩根手指便擠進了穴口. 談不上多好的技術, 甚至有些魯莽, 但他清晰地意識到自己挺得更高.

胳膊有些酸痛, 但他并沒有減慢速度. '啊...哈啊...' 沉重的喘息混合著淫靡的水聲, 在隔音的空曠臥室裏回蕩. 三根. 還不夠, 他需要更多. 四根. 五根. 就要找到那一個點了; 就快要到了, 馬上了 -

密集的雨點砸向地面, 幾乎蓋過了放蕩的呻吟. 男孩整個手掌沒入他的後穴, 翻攪著, 而他的手也沒有懈怠上下的動作.

'啊!' 就是這裏. 前後夾擊的快感使他不受控制地一下射了出來, 全數濺到了精美的刺綉地毯上. 白色的濁液混合著雨水從兩人的腿上流下, 被地面的積水稀釋, 由磚縫滲入地下.

高潮后的餘韻, 想著巴里自慰的負罪感, 加上一天工作的疲憊, 使得帕西瓦爾無暇顧及清理房間, 僅僅用魔法擦净身體之後, 便陷入睡眠.

他承認, 自己就是想看小男孩濕身才一口答應去玩激流勇進的. 儘管有統一發放的雨衣, 迎面而來的水還是潑了一身. 巴里怪叫著, 隨意用手抹了一把臉, 順便將長髮攏到腦後. 他轉過頭來看著同樣滿身是水的帕西瓦爾, 露出一個有些傻氣的笑容. 半年了, 帕西瓦爾想, 半年沒有看到他這麽開心了. 他學著男孩的動作抹了一把臉, 將額前的碎髮放回它們該在的位置. 巴里看著, 突然湊過來, 吻上了他的唇; 這個吻并不深, 也很短暫, 更像是年輕情侶過於激動而不知如何表達情緒時的做法.

'謝謝你, 真的.' 巴里的手掌撫過他的臉頰.

第二個上坡就在前面. 男孩很自然地握住了他放在大腿上的手. 船沿著軌道慢慢爬升到頂, 加速, 轉彎, 乘客們再一次開始興奮 -

一聲異樣的巨響, 緊接著是不約而同的驚呼; 船身傾斜, 向軌道外側翻去, 巨大的離心力使得水道邊緣的護欄直接被撞斷, 金屬和塑料碎片像水花一樣四散飛濺. 人們掙扎著想要推開仍然鎖定著的安全杠, 卻已經飛到了空中. 風在耳邊呼嘯, 打在皮膚上生疼; 隱約聽得見站臺的報警裝置響起, 地面上圍觀者恐懼的叫喊和更遠處的警笛. 巴里也被困在座位上, 加之周圍的人離得太近, 神速力不但無法起作用, 反而可能傷到別人. 他們坐在第一排, 背後傳來絕望的抽泣, 一個孩子不停地喊著 '爸爸媽媽救我'. 帕西瓦爾已經拔出魔杖, 深吸一口氣, 'Arresto Momentum' 馬上就要說出口 -

然後一切都消失了.

 

'格雷弗斯先生! 格雷弗斯先生, 醒醒! 格雷弗斯先生!'

是誰? 這是...是蒂娜? 她怎麽...帕西瓦爾睜開眼, 看到了女傲羅充滿擔憂的臉.

不等他開口, 蒂娜就接著說: '您做了噩夢, 吵醒了忒修斯, 他試著把你叫醒, 但沒有用; 你還差點把人家踢飛. 他覺得這不對勁, 就把我和紐特都叫過來了.'

帕西瓦爾嘆了一口氣, 再次閉上了眼睛. 爲什麽是他? 爲什麽會是這樣的夢? 爲什麽會恰好在這種時候醒過來?

'忒修斯呢? 他還好嗎?'

'他...' 蒂娜緊張地攥緊自己的手, 擺出一副視死如歸的表情, '您踢得不算重, 紐特正在給他處理 -'

'好了我知道了.' 帕西瓦爾很希望自己能夠鑽到床板下面. 他慢慢地坐起來, 把臉埋在雙手裏.

'那個...格雷弗斯先生?' 蒂娜小聲說.

帕西瓦爾把手放下, 正視好友的眼睛, '我要去一趟瞭望塔. 關於這個夢,' 他知道蒂娜想知道什麽, '等我回來再告訴你.'

蒂娜出去後, 他起身下床, 才發覺身下的床單有一篇濕濕黏黏的液體.

 

瞭望塔, 會議室.

'請都別動.' 還穿著戰衣的戴安娜起身, 示意其他聯盟成員不要攻擊移形換影衝進來的巫師. 她轉向帕西瓦爾: '出什麽事了嗎?'

他環視會議室一周, 望向戴安娜的眼睛, '巴里呢?'

'最新的消息是他還在哈爾那兒, 這是...' 戴安娜回頭看著超人, '幾點的?'

'世界協調時八點.'

'嗯, 那就是紐約的凌晨三點.' 戴安娜語氣平和地說.

但帕西瓦爾知道, 她明白他此行的目的. 她也一樣擔心, 衹是五千多年來已經習慣了隱藏情緒.

'任務不能算是結束了.' 戴安娜接著說, '地球的戰場才清理完, 這裏還需要人守著 -'

'戴安娜.' 説實話, 他真的不那麽關心地球和瞭望塔的情況.

她靜靜地等他把話説完.

帕西瓦爾思考了很久如何表達他的意思. 他本想說 '請告訴我巴里在那邊幹什麽因爲他走之前不肯說', 但聽上去太不懂事. 他想問 '巴里能不能回得來', 可這更幼稚 - 聯盟又怎麽知道答案?

'我希望他沒事.' 他最終說.

 

其實那個夢并不完全是一場噩夢.

衹是, 到今天爲止, 巴里·艾倫已經離開整整六個月了.

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝閲讀! 讀到這裏的都是小天使! 我承認這個突然開放并且帶著BE色彩的結尾是預設的 (逃跑). 但我沒有說這是BE哦 (逃逸速度跑出太陽系).
> 
> 然後爲了防止我混亂的時間綫造成困擾, 稍微解釋下就是一直到部長被叫醒之前都是夢境, 所以沒錯糖都是夢見的...
> 
> 最終沒有寫默然閃, 但是這個閃還是非常的OOC...這個鍋我背著. 但參議員肖的死和小閃出任務失誤連在一起其實我是想説巴里是默然者...
> 
> 寫完才覺得那一段肉其實可有可無吧. 并且還是在喫下午茶的時候寫的. 我就不説我喫的什麽了.
> 
> 題目出自 '惟覺時之枕席, 失向來之烟霞', 之前沒說防劇透. 順便這是高中語文爲數不多的用途了噗哈哈哈. 
> 
> 内個另外...有提到朱利亞諾, 就是朱利亞諾·德·美第奇 (就是小衛), 美術生可能大概都畫過他的石膏像...很有名的美男子, 嗯, 雕像也確實是很好看!
> 
> 以及 '始亂終棄' 是用的 _軍師聯盟_ 的梗, 曹丕看中司馬懿的才華請他入府結果他不願意, 二丕就説他 '始亂之終棄之', 但其實 '始亂終棄' 是 '多指男子对女子先玩弄后遗弃的不道德行为', 出自元稹的<莺莺传>呀噗哈哈哈.
> 
> 最後原諒我私心加了點復聯和叉男...以及一點點的綠紅綠無差和一點點的戰友組無差.
> 
> 以及烟鬼和Coldplay這首 _Something Just Like This_ 用在任何一個超英身上都虐一臉!


End file.
